


March 2018 3 Sentence Fics

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: As it says on the tin





	1. Maul and Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts), [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts), [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in front of Maul, eyes closed as he accepted the latest part of Maul's story, pieced together over the years of captivity.

"Do you regret befriending me now, knowing I killed your friend?"

"How can I, when I have learned to understand you never had a true choice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set in this universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829362)


	2. Sabine and Ahsoka

"You've changed a lot," Sabine said at last, after furtively studying the older woman for several days.

"Thinking of updating your art, cabur'ika?"

Sabine laughed, remembering a long gone night with this woman, and let it settle her in her skin for this shared journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riffs off [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855761)


	3. Leverage OT3

"Can we all agree on one damned thing?" was snarled by the Hitter, yet there were only smiles from the pair he faced.

"I think we got this," the Hacker said, smiling smugly, even as the Thief leaned over and hit a single button.

Nat King Cole filled the air, and Eliot relaxed; maybe there was a standard they could all agree on after all, for music to relax down from a job.


End file.
